HyperDimension Neptunia: The Half Dragon's Story
by Gr1mm R34P3R
Summary: Drake A half dragon tries to keep his friends safe from a nightmare he has in which his friends are laying dead in front of a demon.


HyperDimension Neptunia The half Dragon's story:

Prologue:

Drake PoV: I am Drake a half dragon. I sigh as I stand up from a fight with an ancient dragon with half of my body destroyed. "Damn," I grumble as my blood hits the ground. "Why exactly did I not bring my sword and shield? Oh right they are getting fixed." I grunt as my skin regenerates and my missing eye pops back into existance from my glowing golden fire. "I should check to see if my weapons are finished," I say with my dragon wings unfurling. I take to the sky with my large wings flapping as i head towards lastations blacksmith shop. I land on the ground and my wings fold and make it look like I have armor on. "Hey blacksmith are my weapons fixed?" I ask the blacksmith with my arms crossed over my chest hiding my chest which is not covered thanks to that damned dragon. "It is Drake," The black smith with Silver hair and a missing eye says. "Thanks," I say before paying the total of 55,000 credits. I grab my sword and shield before putting the sword in the shields built in sheath and putting the shield on my back underneath my wings.I look up at the cloudy sky and the ever so slowly approaching night. "I wish I wasn't alone but hey what can ya do?" I say to no one at all and slowly close my eyes as the rain and thunder put me to sleep quickly. In my dream I'm in an underground cavern littered with the bodies of my friends from IF to red guardian and above it all was the grinning demon. i wake up with a scream of pure terror and the sound alone echoes around me and I start shaking and i feel my body shudder as i try to forget the dream. A single tear runs down my cheek as I try to run from my past try to hide from my nightmares. "I won't let the dream become a reality,"I say as my eyes glow purple and I look at a picture of me and all my friends smiling before I walk off into the rainy night with my face turning sad. "I'm sorry all of you but if my presence endagers you then I will leave." I put the picture on the tree root and after writing a message I know they will find I walk through the storm with my wings staying folded and my eyes turn pure black signafying my determination to protect those I care about. My eyes show nothing but sadness as I walk through the forest with no light to guide my way. I hear a voice from afar and it sounds like its terrified and i grab my sword and shield before runing towards the voice and seeing a group of four people surrounded by spider like things and my eyes turn to fire and i growl before jumping infront of the people as fire surrounds my sword and my shield turns to molten obsidian which stays in place. I get smacked by a spider and i in turn roar out and thunder resounds as the rain doesnt douse my fire and i slice one spider in half saying, "flame wave" and i dodge two more spiders legs and run up one before saying, "Blades Of Flame," and cut its head off. I glare at the last spider with my body erupting into golden fire and I say, "Flames Of Wrath," And run towards the spider cutting its body in half and burning it to dust. The four people say thanks and one is around my age with silver hair golden eyes and a scar shaped like a claw adorns his left eye making him pretty much blind in that eye. The one who appears to be the leader has red eyes black hair with silver streaks and a long black trench coat with a short sword at his side and a sniper slung across his shoulder. The one woman has blue eyes and blue lipstick with silver colored hair and a green colored sword at her side. the last young man is severely injured with his left leg missing and blood flowing from the side of his head his hair is bright orange with yellow streaks and his eye color is pale silver with a tad bit of red to them. "I can heal you," I say to him and i put my hand over his wounds and a soft warm glow envelopes his body and he stands up after he is healed and says,"Thanks sir," I nod before I say," You guys appear to be each from a different place almost like you defected from your tasks of being warriors." I sigh as my eyes turn back to normal and my flames die down.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Wow My hopefully longest prologue ever. Hope you enjoy it or even read it.**


End file.
